ultimate_custom_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Protection Pact
The Golden Protection Pact is a Season 2 alliance founded by Wuhu Republic, in cooperation with Gensokyo and Ohio. It fought many wars, most of which they won. History Creation as an Anti-Polish Pact During the rise of Poland the Three founders banded together and decided to fight the Polish Polish War See Golden Protection Pact-Polish War The Name Change When did we change our name? When Gensokyo suggested that the name was too harsh and wanted it to be the "Golden Protection Pact". The former name was "Anti-Polish Pact". -Palm The Growth After DIS BOARD was added people needed a safe pact to build up their nations. Black Peace and the War I wasnt in this war Someone please add info Rise of Tensions This Frakes War See Frakes War Ursidae's Expansion Please The Oil-liance and the Rising Waters A lot of people found out the Wuhu and Wedge Republic had oil and decided to group together and get oil, Their first target was wuhu, Where several nations declared war on Wuhu, and they never invaded, And backed down after the GPP stopped them Relations Friends [[Wuhu Republic|'Wuhu Republic']]' - '''My Founder and leader! He's a resort island filled with loads of stuff! He WAS annexed by the Polish, but we saved him and now with his fearless leadership, we can fight on throughout the entire world! [[Gensokyo|'Gensokyo']]' - Co-Founder and Co-leader! I love her beautiful buildings and such, and she attempted to help Wuhu, but that went to waste when the Polish got to their island... However, in later wars, she helped kicked ass a whole bunch and helped repair my member's architecture! [[Ohio|'''Ohio]]' - '''Also a' co-founder and co-leader! Kept Mii refugees during the Polish war and fought back at the Polish! Also, he kicked Frakish ass and kept Black Peace away from North America! [[Rizal Republic|'''Rizal Republic]]' - '''Member! Co-leader Gensokyo saved him while he was getting tortured by Black Peace and now we treat him very well! [[Taungu|'Taungu']]' - Member! He didn't do much but try to resist Black Peace, but we still welcome him with open arms to our alliance! Too bad he isn't active, anymore... [[San Andreas|'''San Andreas]]' - '''Member! Also kept Black Peace away from North America! I don't like your gun control, though... Keep it in mind, okay? * San Andreas: FUCK no! I ain't gon' do shit wit' gun control! Muh citizens need some muhfuggin' rights, yo! '''Empire of the Second Moon - '''Member! ...Ehh... who is he? I dunno. Enemies [[Black Peace|'Black Peace']]' - With our powers combined, we destroyed this evil once and for all, and thou shalt ne'er return ever again, or much worse consequences will reign down upon thou!' [[Frakes|'Frakes']]' - You did WHAT!? YOU HAVE GENOCIDED MY DEAR LEADER'S PEOPLE! YOU ARE AN INSOLENT FOOL AND YOU SHALL NOT HAVE EXISTING RIGHTS! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A DEMOCRACY IF YOU ARE AN ACTUAL MURDEROUS DICTATORSHIP FILLED WITH EVIL!? ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ANSCHLUSS! ' '''Ursidae - CEASE YOUR EXPANSION AT ONCE! YOU HAVE BEEN EXPANDING WAY TOO MUCH, AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY THE PRICE! ...OH, YOU'VE MADE THE WATER LEVELS RISE!? GOOD! NOW YOU WILL KNOW NOT TO EXPAND EVER AGAIN! '''Wait a minute... 'SOMEBODY HELP! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! HEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, URSIDA-- '*glub* *bluh* *bllp* *gllk* '''Polish Empire - '''You have destroyed us, but we destroyed you back, and then you became nazi, and attempted to befriend us... ...What? Anyways, '''I STILL HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT WHO DECLARED WAR ON US!'